


No More Excuses

by Priestlyislove



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: "The moon is beautiful isn't it" thing, Ballroom Dancing, Crushes, Fluff, KuroFai, M/M, One Shot, Puppy Love, Some Syaoran/Sakura on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/pseuds/Priestlyislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane might have a lot of feelings he doesn't understand, but at least he knows one thing for sure: he's a terrible dancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Excuses

"You look like you're actually enjoying this." Kurogane grunted.

Fai stood next to him, leaning against the wall. His light blue suit was obviously loose on him, and it bothered Kurogane, but he knew it was on purpose. Fai didn't like tight clothing. He claimed it made him feel like he was choking. Kurogane wore a black suit with a red tie in an effort to fit in. Fai did not share his dislike for eyes on him, happy to wear something that stood out. Fortunately, no one had taken any interest in them yet. "Are you not?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested in these social events. I'm a fighter, not a dancer."

Fai nudged him, giving him a playful smile. "Maybe I can change your mind." He snorted, unimpressed. Fai glanced across the ballroom. "At least they seem to be having fun."

Far from them, Syaoran and Sakura were dancing. Their faces were both bright red and they kept a pretty big distance between them, but anyone could look at them and tell they were having the time of their lives.

A small part of Kurogane was happy they were enjoying themselves. Despite that, he said, "We're not here to have fun."

"Aww," Fai pouted. "Kuro-kuro is always so serious."

"One of us has to be," he grumbled, but Fai paid him no mind.

"Let the kids play. Besides, this is a fine time to figure out what the townspeople know. I'll go see if they'll tell me anything." He started to walk away.

"You just want to dance too," Kurogane accused him.

Fai turned back to face him, his golden hair swishing with the movement. He laughed a little and for some reason, Kurogane felt like he couldn't breathe. "Guilty as charged. But I can have fun and be serious at the same time."

He ghosted off, blending in with the crowd immediately. Kurogane watched as a young woman with long black hair and a red dress took his hand and pulled him into a dance. Fai's movement were light and airy, just like everything else he did. Kurogane realized he had never watched him dance. He didn't know why he would care about something like that.

He then realized he had nothing to do now that Fai left. " _Bastard_ ," he mumbled to himself. He folded his arms across his chest, knowing he couldn't just wait for Fai. Realistically, once he had started dancing, he wasn't going to stop until the night was over. Kurogane glanced over again to see him surrounded by a small swarm of girls, laughing and chittering with them. He made a disgusted face. "You're having a blast, aren't you."

"Um, excuse me."

He was drawn away from his thoughts by a tiny voice. He looked to see a girl who barely came up to his shoulder nervously sweeping a curl behind her ear. She was pretty, with dark skin and bright eyes. "Would you want to dance with me?"

"No." He looked away. "No thanks. I'm not much of a dancer." 

"Oh." She didn't go away. "Neither am I, really. I just thought it would be polite to ask."

"Kid, I'm busy." That wasn't true. He wasn't doing anything at all. He knew he was being rude, but he didn't care. He wasn't here to worry about everyone's feelings. "There's plenty of other guys to dance with."

She looked defeated. "Alright..." She walked away, eyes cast down.

He glanced back over at Fai, who now had the attention of women and men alike. He really was a social creature. He took the hand of a man and began dancing with him. They were standing so close their chests would graze each other with each breath. The man was handsome, clean shaven and green-eyed and tall. Surely, He couldn't have been taller than Kurogane. Even if he was, Kurogane was better built. There was no need to compare himself to that guy anyway. Fai could dance and talk with whoever he liked.

"I hope he talks until he loses his voice," He muttered bitterly. He let his eyes wander over to Syaoran and Sakura. They still fluttered across the floor together, too lost in each other's eyes to notice the people around them. Between their star crossed love and Fai's flaky persona, he knew by the end of the night they'd have gathered no new information. He sighed. It couldn't be helped. They deserved a night off. Maybe he _did_ need to loosen up.

He ran a hand through his hair, knowing that the cowlicks he fought to keep down earlier would spring back up. Despite himself, he glanced over at Fai again. He was waltzing with a lady who was all hands, feeling him up. Kurogane nearly vaulted himself off the wall. He stopped himself before running over. Fai looked completely unbothered by it. So why was he concerned? He shouldn't be. Fai could handle himself if anyone did anything he didn't like.

Still, Kurogane was tense. His body urged him to head over. There was a strange pang in his chest he couldn't place. This thing he was feeling was different than just the desire to protect.

"Hey, man, you alright?" He glanced over at the speaker, a man who looked a lot like Fai, except his eyes were a muddy brown. Fai's eyes were like the sky and the ocean and long lasting sadness but also something else, something Kurogane did not recognize. "You've been glaring at that group for a while now, mumbling to yourself."

"Uh, yeah," he shook it off. "I'm fine. Sorry. Just waiting for someone." He faked a quick smile and the man backed off. He noticed a couple that kept looking at him nervously. He was inadvertently drawing attention to himself. Even when Fai wasn't doing anything to him, he still managed to cause him trouble.

He decided he wouldn't put up with this any longer.

The sea of people parted as he took long strides, eyes focused on Fai and only Fai. It didn't matter what these people thought or said. Fai hadn't noticed him yet, still giggling and flirting with the group he had surrounded himself with. A few of the girls noticed Kurogane and shared a look before getting out of his way. They all fell silent, moving away so that nothing stood between them. Fai looked up at him, his blue eyes sparkling in the light.

Without a sound, Kurogane extended a hand to him. He did not look away, holding his gaze. "Dance with me?"

The words took a second to sink in. Fai laughed a genuine laugh. "I've been waiting for you to ask that all night." He took his hand and closed the space between them, resting his other hand on Kurogane's hip. The people he was with smiled a bit and went back to their own business. Fai took the first step.

Kurogane stumbled to keep up. He vaguely remembered dancing with Tomoyo, but his lessons were cut short because he kept stepping on her feet. He had no idea what to do and his movements were stiff, but Fai kept it simple. He made it look so easy too. They didn't speak. There was nothing to say.

Kurogane stepped on his toes and he just smiled. "Kuro-rin, you know I have no choice but to think you're doing it on purpose." He teased. "After all, you're always so mean."

"Shut up," he gritted through his teeth, but was too focused on the dance to get angry. Despite leading, Fai silently insisted on being the one who got spun. He would squeeze his hand as he guided Kurogane into it. The room felt like it was getting a lot warmer every time he did it.

Fai brushed a hand against his cheek. "Heating up? You look positively red. Let's head outside." They began heading in the general direction of the balcony. "You're not that terrible of a dancer, you know. There's no reason to be flustered."  
"I-I'm not." _That wasn't the reason he was flustered._ He swallowed.

They wafted out away from the people and into the cool night air. The balcony overlooked a huge courtyard, littered with flowering bushes. Fai let go of his hand and turned to look out over the railing. Kurogane didn't want him to let go. He hated dancing, this night had only served to reinforce that in his mind. But he would dance forever if he got to keep holding his hand.

His face went red again. He didn't know where those thoughts were coming from. That stuff was so unlike him, yet the entire night he'd been plagued with those sort of ideas. Fai was doing something to him that he was beginning to understand. 

Fai leaned against the railing, looking at something in the distance. "This country is beautiful. Don't you think so?"

"I don't know a lot about beauty." He stepped closer.

"Well surely you think _something_ is beautiful." Fai spoke lazily. Like always, he acted like he didn't have a care in the world. He had no idea what he was doing to him. Kurogane couldn't help staring at him. His long lashes partially hid his strikingly blue eyes, his featherlike hair swaying in the soft breeze, his delicate and soft features. He was like a painting.

"I think..." He stood beside him. "I think the moon is beautiful."

Fai reached over and cupped his cheek, gently turning his face to look at him. "I didn't realize Kuro-sama had a sensitive side. You almost sound like a Romantic. Have you been hiding this side of yourself from me?"

Kurogane was a bit surprised. He waved it off with a noncommittal "well, you barely know me."

Something slight changed in Fai's expression. "But I'd like to know you more." He stood up on his toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad I was able to change your mind. You know, about dancing with me. I'm going to go check on the others." Fai's usual demeanor returned, and he floated back inside. Kurogane did not yell after him, in fact he could not bring himself to speak at all. He touched where Fai had kissed. He didn't know what it meant. He didn't know what kisses meant to a man like that, who would dance with the first person he sees. What it would mean to love a man who did not love himself.

Those were serious thoughts. For now, he decided to set them aside. He supposed he could allow himself one night of fun. He sighed and spared the moon one last glance.

"I'm in too deep already, aren't I?"

It didn't matter if he was going to admit it or not. The truth was simple. There was no way around it.

He was in love.  


End file.
